The vampire who cries blood
by The Puppet Masters
Summary: After the supposed death of Rido, Yuuki chose Zero instead of Kaname. Fifteen years later a vampire named Odara appears. She is sent to the class night, where she meets the other vampires. How will Kaname live, when he still feels the taste of betrayal?


This was supposed to be a Sequel but I decided to change it.

* * *

><p><strong>Title<strong>: The vampire who cries blood

**Summary**: After the supposed death of Rido, Yuuki chose Zero instead of Kaname. The two disappeared and Kaname went into a deep despair. Fifteen years later a vampire named Odara appears. She is actually the daughter of Zero and Yuuki. She is sent to the class night, where she meets the other vampires. How will Kaname live, when he still feels the taste of betrayal?

**Main characters**: Kaname Kuran and Ichijou Takuma

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>: Prologue

* * *

><p>After the fight with Rido, Yuki had a serious conversation with Kaname and threw him into a web of loneliness and despair. She preferred Zero instead of him. The first thing that came to his mind was to kill Zero but then he would earn the eternal hatred of his sister.<p>

Shortly after the fight, the school was rebuilt and fifteen long years had passed. New students entered and the old ones left. He still continues to struggle to make humans and vampires live together in harmony.

He remembers when he told her that the only way for him to let her go was to kill her or make her kill him. But it seems that she didn't take him seriously.

Closing his eyes for a brief moment, the windows cracked. How was she able to break his heart like that? She is a pure blood vampire and Zero hates the pure-blood.

Everyone asks why Kaname continues in Cross Academy. But not even he knows how to answer it. Perhaps because he didn't accept Yuuki's choice or thinks she will come back to his arms. He still remembers the evil words that came out from her mouth. He even tried to convince himself that she was bewitched.

"_I chose Zero. Please don't hate me, my dear brother._" Her voice covered with pain and sorrow. Something he doesn't accept and tolerates.

"Kaname!" Ichijou called, knocking on the door with a gentle touch. "It's time to go. Everyone is waiting for you."

Kaname said nothing. He continued in the same position, trying to find his cracked mask. How was she able to do this? He desperately wants to blame Zero for having influenced her choice but he can't. Yuki knows how to make her own decisions.

He blames himself for turning her into a vampire. He blames himself for not being with her when he could. He blames himself for being in love with her. She was the only reason he had come so far and even if he tries hard he can't find Yuuki anywhere.

His bride. His soul, his blood. She was born to marry him. They were made for each other. He should have known better when she didn't feel satisfied with his blood. Her sharp teeth didn't completely penetrate into his neck like it used to be.

Kaname took a few steps back and focused his eyes on the dark sky. And now out of nowhere appears a silver-haired female vampire with brown eyes. The spitting image of Yuuki and Zero. The similarities are stunning even the personality. Only the height is different. Yuuki is short, Zero is taller and Odara has an average height.

"Kaname, we will-!" Ichijou took a few steps forward but quickly stopped.

"I'm sorry. Come on then." Kaname put his old mask on. "We're already late." He passed by his friend and walked slowly through the hall.

When Odara appeared he didn't believe in his eyes. He felt surprise, horror, confusion and pain. One thing is certain, she is afraid of him as her mother used to have.

Kaname walked slowly down stairs to the living room. Ichijou followed him silently. Outside he was still the old Kaname but inside he became completely different. The pain that Yuuki gave him was exactly like the first day he lost his first love.

"Kaname-sama." Ruka and Aidou rose to their feet and ran to the stairs. "Is everything okay?'" The vampires who followed him remained faithful to his orders and requests.

"Ha, sorry for being late." He said. "Is everyone here?"

Ichijou still behind Kaname looked to Odara and offered her a warm smile. The newest member of the class night quickly looked at the floor in an attempt to hide her red face.

When Ichijou went to see Kaname, Odara became the center of the attentions. They asked her questions about her parents but she didn't know where they were. In fact she was going to see a man named Kain Cross.

Her grandfather.

To her, any name that was related to the family was a comfort.

"You young lady." Kaname called. Hearing him addressing to her, Odara got up and made a small bow. "You know the rules, so you can't drink human blood." Kaname said with his usual ton of voice.

"Y-Yes K-Kaname-sama." Odara stammered, feeling all the eyes on her.

"She's so cute." Ichijou commented while giggling.

"Very well, let's get going." Kaname, passed by her and went to school, followed by his faithful subordinates.

"Don't worry. You'll feel very comfortable around here." Ichijou placed his hand over her shoulder. The girl blushed a bright red and the only thing she could do was nod.

"Come. You don't want to miss your first class." The boy with green eyes turned her towards the door and led her gently to school.

Still blushing, she looked forwards where Kaname was walking towards the gate, where were there lots of girls screaming. _'Why is he so lonely?'_Odara eyes focused on the back of Kaname's head.

She arrived less than three days ago and when he went to her room to talk to her, she couldn't know which emotion he was dealing with. Her parents didn't talk much about the people of their past. In fact they didn't even mention Kaname's name.

The way he looked at her was creepy and indecipherable. As he was seeing someone inside her. The way he stood in the doorway looking at her when he went to her. The way those eyes full of surprise became dead of loneliness.

Made her feel sad too.

After that, he turned his back on her and left. She was just standing there beside the bed with a sweater on the hand looking at the door.

What did her parents do to Kaname to leave him alone with grief and a broken soul?

_'__What __happened__?'_ She continued to look to Kaname. Little does she know what the rules of the pure-bloods are.

Something that her parents haven't taught her. Something unacceptable to the education she had.

Maybe now, any name that is related to the family will not give her much comfort as she expected.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you liked. Please review and tell me what you think.


End file.
